Passing Notes
by Witch07
Summary: Join the Marauders' and Lily Evans passing notes during their seventh year. Just random things that they feel like talking about, or even some advice that doesnt go so well. Read to find out more. *Abandon* (Maybe?)
1. Chapter 1: Boring HoM class

**James: H.o.M class is one of the most boring classes in the world!**

**Sirius: Tell me about it! But it is fun to annoy Lily.**

**Lily: I am right here!**

**Sirius: Yeah, so?**

**Lily: So, I guess I will say the Disclaimers. Witch07 does _not _own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Including Black, Remus, Potter, and me.**

**Peter: I'm left out?**

**James: Sorry Pete, time for the story.**

**Remus: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 1: Boring H.o.M class**

This new caretaker for Hogwarts was careless. He had left his door unlocked one day as a curious James Potter and his partner in crime, Fred Weasley, wondered by. They had both only been in Hogwarts for a week. Both Gryffindors. And both swore to annoy the Professors here as much as possible.

They hadn't been caught yet by this caretaker, they don't even know his name. But they don't even care. They sneaked into the room and opened up a drawer.

There was a file there, and James Potter knew the names.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He then started to look at all the different things that had been done by them. Fred was looking around in the drawer that was labeled 'Dangerous'. Fred found a huge pile of parchments. All attached. He shrugged and took them.

James couldn't finish reading them all, there were far too many. There was one thing that James knew that he wanted to do. He wanted to get more then them. Mostly both of his namesakes.

"What do you have there Fred?" James asked his cousin as they walked back up to there common room.

"I found them. I wanted to see what they are." Fred said.

They got back to the common room, it was empty. It was a wonderfully sunny day out, so no Gryffindors would bother sitting in the common room. It was a good thing for James and Fred, because if there cousin Victoire or Teddy knew that they had just went into the caretakers office, they would have been in trouble.

"How do you think we open it?" James asked Fred.

"I was about to ask that to you" Fred said.

"Well I don't know. Maybe it is like the Map, it needs a password. And if it is the Marauders, I think it might be similar to the Map."

"How about I solemnly swear it is time to write notes." Fred asked.

"I doubt-" James stopped because things began to pop on the paper.

_The Marauders would like to present;_

_Marauders notes!_

JP: H.o.M is BORING!

RL: Then take notes

SB: That's your job

RL: What if I don't let you copy this year?

JP: Then we would fail our N.E.W.T.S

RL: You should be listening

SB: Do you not know us at all Moony? We never do.

JP: Never will.

PP: Why are you even trying?

SB: He try's every class, and he fails

JP: Every class

RL: Well I better go back to copy notes

JP: Have fun!

RL: Glares

SB: Oh no! The Werewolf glares!

PP: I think I will do my own notes this year

RL: Thank you Peter

SB: TRAITOR!

LE: Why must you write notes to each other?

SB: How do you have one of these?

LE: I saw Remus with one, and he told me what it was.

SB: That still doesn't answer my question, how did you get one?

LE: After Remus told me what it was, it was simple to make one.

JP: Professor Boring is making me fall asleep

LE: He isn't that boring

JP: Lily? _You _are passing notes? You're Head Girl! You need to make pay attention

LE: You're Head Boy.

JP: That didn't work the way I wanted it to.

SB: Obviously

LE: Black be quiet, no one cares that you are hungry you are disrupting the whole class!

SB: I'm not disrupting the Professor

LE: That's because he can't really be disrupt him

SB: Want to bet?

LE: SIT DOWN!

SB: But you just told me no one can disrupt him.

LE: I was trying to make a point!

JP: Never try and make a point to him

LE: Thanks for the heads up

JP: No problem

LE: I was being sarcastic

SB: I'm right here!

LE: We know

SB: FINALLY! THE BELL!

LE: And he is gone

JP: So tonight at when?

LE: NINE! POTTER NINE!

JP: Right. See you then.

LE: Unfortunately.

"That's cool, don't you think Fred?" James asked after they finished reading that one.

"Yeah. You want to read more?" Fred asked.

"Of course I do! What about you?"

"Duh!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you like this? If you enjoyed it then please leave me a review and tell me. If people say that they enjoy it enough. I will post the next two chapter together.**

**P.S: This would not be a story that get's updated on a daily time frame. It is just a backround project for me to do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius gives good advice?

**Sirius: The title offends me! I can give good adivce! This just wasnt the best advice to give.**

**James: I really hate you for telling me this!**

**Lily: I think that you are a git for actually doing it.**

**Remus: My turn for Disclaimer; Witch07 does not own anything Harry Potter. That is the works of a lady that goes by J.K Rowling.**

**Peter: So enjoy Sirius' horrid advice.**

**Sirius: *Scoff***

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 2: Sirius gives good advice?**

"I solemnly swear it is time to write notes." James said to the next parchment.

_The Marauders would like to present;_

_Marauders notes!_

JP: Merlin, tonight's patrol was awesome!

SB: Did you kiss her?

JP: I wish!

SB: Then how was it awesome?

JP: Because I spent three whole hours with my love!

SB: But you didn't kiss her?

JP: If I kissed her, I would be running around right now.

SB: Where _are _you right now?

JP: Common Room. Where are you?

SB: Common Room.

JP: Hey! I see you!

RL: James! Sirius! You don't have to yell across the common room! Some people are trying to sleep!

JP: Well those people are losers!

PP: I was trying to sleep! You guys are loud! So shut up!

JP: Really Wormtail?

PP: jkfhoeuFDFH OFHfhkfa

JP: I think he is asleep.

SB: I cant read what he wrote

RL: That's because it is gibberish

SB: ?

JP: ?

RL: It means that it means nothing

SB: That is still confusing.

LE: Of course you think that is confusing.

SB: Hey Evans!

RL: Hey Lily

JP: Hello Lils

LE: Hi Remus.

SB: You forgot me!

JP: And me.

LE: I didn't forget you. I was just informing you that you should keep quiet or im going to come down there and quiet you myself. I don't really care about these notes. Just stay quiet and don't wake anyone else.

JP: I know a way you could quiet me.

LE: Goodnight Potter, Black. Remus.

RL: Night Lily

SB: Night Evans

JP: Goodnight Lil Flower

LE: I wish you would stop calling me that!

JP: I wonder where she is right now?

SB: Stalker much?

JP: No, just because she heard us. And I don't want to have an angry Lily Flower.

RL: She is probably in her dorm.

JP: I knew that. I meant how high up she is. I wish we could go into the girls dorms. I want to see them.

SB: Me too!

RL: I am leaving this now, you two are disgusting.

SB: By Moony!

JP: Talk to you later Remus!

SB: I got a date with Mary tomorrow to Hogsmeade.

JP: That's cool. I wish Lily would go with me!

SB: Maybe it would be smart to make her jealous

JP: I never thought of that! Thanks Sirius!

SB: That's what I am here for. Now I better go to bed. Night Prongs.

JP: Night Padfoot.

"How much do you think that that would have worked?" James asked Fred.

"Nothing. I don't know much about girls. But I do have a little sister, and I know that she wouldn't get jealous off of something like that." Fred said.

"Right, Roxie wouldn't get jealous off of that. Though she is only nine." James said. "I just don't think that Grandmum Lily would go out with Grandpa James."

"Only one way to find out right?" Fred said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Remus tries to help

**Remus: I don't try. I tell him to do something. If he doesnt listen to me then it is his fault.**

**James: I listen though!**

**Remus: You better.**

**Lily: I cant understand why you would do that to poor Jasmine!**

**Sirius: As I am going to ignore this conversation I will do the disclaimer; Witch07 does not own anything that has been seen or heard in those things that people read. Er- i forgot what it is called.**

**Peter: A book?**

**Sirius: Yeah, a book!**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 3: Remus tries to help**

"I solemnly swear it is time to write notes." Fred said to the parchment that was sitting in James' hand.

_The Marauders would like to present;_

_Marauders notes!_

JP: IT DIDN'T WORK!

SB: Seriously?

JP: Yes! You said it would work.

RL: Sirius! What did you do to Jasmine?

SB: Why do you assume it was me?

RL: Because it usually is you!

SB: Key word there, usually

RL: James? _You _did this?

JP: Did what?

RL: Well, I walked into the common room and Jasmine was crying. Something about only dating her to make someone jealous.

JP: Er- I should go and talk to her shouldn't I?

RL: I have a question for you first.

JP: What?

RL: What made you do that to her?

JP: Sirius told me that I could get Lily that way.

RL: And you listened to him?

SB: I'm still here!

JP: I want Lily! And she just wont have me.

RL: That's because you act like a git around her!

JP: How can I get her?

SB: Am I invisible?

RL: Start with not breaking other girls hearts for no good reason whatsoever.

JP: I was already doing that until I was told not to!

RL: Well here is the next word of advice, don't listen to Sirius!

SB: I AM RIGHT HERE!

JP: Anything else right now?

RL: Not for now. See how that goes.

JP: Thanks I guess.

RL: One more thing.

JP: What?

RL: Try to become her friend for now.

"Well, Teddy's dad is very helpful." James said.

"How'd you know this is Teddy's dad?" Fred asked.

"A few hints. One, he is a Marauder. He is Moony. Two, his initials are RL. And three, his name is Remus."

"Oh."

"And good thing neither of us bet. Because that date didn't go so well did it?"

"Nothing good whatsoever!"

"I wonder what the next one will be about." James pondered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the second chapter, just like I promised! Click the little review button, but this time I wonder if anyone could give me an idea on what they want the Marauders and Lily to talk about. If I like all of the ideas then they will get into differnt chapter. And I will thank you in the start of that chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Head Privileges

**James: The solemn reason that I love being a Head.**

**Lily: Why did you change my initials Sirius?**

**Sirius: *Shrugs* Just because.**

**Lily: You irritate me.**

**James: Anyway, Witch07 does not own Harry Potter. Or the amazing Marauders (and Lily). By the way, Lily will you-**

**Lily: No Potter.**

**Remus: She was obviously going to say that.**

**James: Be quiet Remus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Head Privileges**

"I solemnly swear it is time to write notes." James said to the parchment that was sitting in Fred's hand.

_The Marauders would like to present;_

_Marauders notes!_

JP: I officially love being headboy!

SB: Did you snog Lily?

RL: Why must you always guess that Sirius?

SB: Because that what makes things loveable.

RL: No comment on that

SB: So did you?

LP: No he didn't.

PP: Why are you LP and not LE?

LP: I don't know Peter. My last name is Evans.

SB: Lets not worry about that right now. Why do you like being headboy James?

JP: We are allowed to pick dates of different things. And er- well let me tell you.

PP: Why cant you just write it?

SB: Bloody brilliant Prongs!

LP: Potter, you do know that you cant make any dates unless we both agree, correct?

JP: I know that Lily.

LP: Then what is the date you are trying to get?

JP: I will tell you later

RL: A Christmas Ball?

LP: Who said anything about that?

RL: Sirius is running around telling people in the Gryffindor Common room.

LP: Well, it is not official. This is the first time of me hearing about it.

PP: A Ball sounds too girlish.

SB: A good time to get some girls.

LP: You disgust me, Black.

SB: Why thank you Evans. Or should I say Potter?

LP: I am leaving now. Goodbye.

JP: You just had to say something didn't you Sirius?

SB: I don't see anything wrong with it.

RL: Of course you don't. You just want to see girls.

SB: Correction, I always see girls. This place is a swarm of them. But dresses make girls hot!

RL: I'm going to the library now. Goodbye.

PP: I'm just bored. Going to the kitchens now. Bye.

JP: Who are you going with?

SB: Mary McDonald. I heard she really wants to date me. And she is a really good snogger.

JP: I will get Lily to go with me.

SB: Mrs. Potter will be delighted.

JP: You changed her initials didn't you?

SB: Yeah. Really surprised she didn't figure it out.

JP: Well, I better go and get her to accept the ball.

SB: You have to. The whole Gryffindor house knows.

JP: Thanks for that, it will make it a lot harder for her to decline.

SB: No problem mate. That's what I do.

James and Fred were both laughing by the end of it.

"This is nice. I want to see how this ball ends up." James said.

"Me too." Fred agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: Work of a Head

**Peter: My turn! Witch07 does not own and Harry Potter characters.**

**James: Pete you were supposed to let us Head's talk first.**

**Peter: Well, I never get to talk. So I wanted to say it!**

**Lily: Peter is right.**

**Peter: YES! I am not Peter instead of Pettigrew!**

**Sirius: Enjoy, even though I am hardly in this chapter!**

**Remus: Stop complaining Sirius!**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 5: Work of a Head**

"I solemnly swear it is time to write notes" Fred said to the parchment.

_The Marauders would like to present;_

_Marauders notes!_

SB: Good job, James. I saw the posters up.

JP: Thanks to you for telling all the Gryffindors.

SB: Thank you. *Bows*

RL: Are you guys in Divination right now?

JP: Yeah.

SB: What is your point?

RL: Shouldn't you be listening?

JP: It's a pointless subject.

RL: Then why did you pursue it for NEWT's?

SB: So we could have our chose of jobs open.

RL: That's not the only reason, though.

SB: Lily is in this class.

LP: Why don't you listen?

JP: Shouldn't you be listening?

LP: Change my initials back, Black! And I am listening!

SB: Fine.

LE: Thank you Black.

JP: So onto the Christmas ball, Lily.

LE: What about it?

JP: We are going to need the menu's made.

LE: I was working on that.

JP: Should I help?

LE: If you insist.

JP: I was asking if you _wanted _me to.

LE: Mary, Alice, and Marlene were helping me.

SB: Speaking of Mary. I'm going to tell her she's going with me. Bye.

RL: I thought he was in class?

JP: He was.

LE: He just walked out.

RL: What about the teacher?

JP: She wasn't watching.

RL: *Shakes head* Oh Sirius.

PP: I'm awake!

JP: Nice to see you Pete.

PP: Did I miss lunch?

JP: Yes, and Dinner.

PP: WHAT!

LE: He's kidding Peter. Lunch is in another half hour.

PP: Good. I better do the Transfiguration homework in that time.

RL: You can come to the library. I'm working on it right now.

PP: Thanks Remus.

RL: No problem. I'll be up front, you will see me.

JP: Anyway, pass me the menu you have right now.

LE: James! We are in class.

JP: Then put it on your desk and I will 'accio' it.

LE: Fine.

RL: So, anyone ask you to the ball yet Lily?

LE: Not yet, I'm waiting for someone to ask me.

RL: A certain person?

LE: Yeah. Who are you going with?

RL: You know I don't do that kind of stuff Lily.

LE: But I know someone who wants to go with you.

RL: Seriously? I couldn't think of anyone.

LE: Do you _want _to go.

RL: I would enjoy going. The one and only dance here at Hogwarts.

LE: Than one of my best mates.

RL: Well, Sirius is getting Mary. Right?

LE: Obviously.

RL: Alice would be with Frank because they are dating right now.

LE: Yes, so that leaves?

RL: Marlene?

LE: A little slow, but yes.

SB: She said yes!

JP: We should talk about this menu tonight Lily.

LE: Fine, Head's Dorm?

JP: Yes, Marlene, Alice, and Mary can come.

LE: Sirius can't.

JP: I wasn't planning on bringing him.

SB: OI!

RL: You really should get back to class.

JP: We are taking a review test, and I'm already done.

LE: Me as well.

RL: Good, I thought I was bothering you.

LE: No bother. So are you going to ask her?

RL: Are you sure?

LE: Of course I am!

RL: Then I will, but don't tell her.

LE: I won't.

SB: Hey, are we having a Hogsmeade weekend before the Ball?

JP: We should, maybe the week before?

LE: It would be a good chance to get the clothes for it.

SB: And the presents for Christmas!

LE: I'm fine with it, are you James?

JP: Yes, so it's a good enough date?

LE: Well, it's next weekend. So yes.

JP: We can tell McGonagall before Transfiguration next class.

SB: There is the bell, now you can get out of there!

LE: I'm going to the library after lunch.

SB: LUNCH!

RL: He's gone. See you at lunch.

LE: Bye Remus.

JP: Bye Moony.

"So what was that one about?" A confused James asked Fred.

"Random things. I guess it's mostly about how Lily and James have to plan all these things for Hogwarts." Fred said.

"True." James nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: Lily's Secret

**James: Is that referring to our secrets?**

**Sirius: Or did Lily tell someone else with these notes secrets?**

**Remus: She told me something. *Evil Smirk***

**Lily: *Eye roll* Sure I did. Witch07 does not own any Harry Potter characters or anything else Harry Potter.**

**Peter: Enjoy!**

**James: So what is the secret?**

**Lily: Leave the readers alone and let them read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 6: Lily's Secrets**

"Reading the notes in the dorm is a lot safer then the common room." Fred said.

"Only because we can't let Ted and Vic see them. They would get mad at us." James said.

"More to the fact that we would get them taken away."

"True. So anyway, I solemnly swear it is time to write notes." James said.

_The Marauders would like to present;_

_Marauders notes!_

SB: So I hear you got a date to Hogsmeade Prongs

JP: Who did you hear that from?

SB: Mary

RL: Who did you get?

JP: Lily.

PP: HOW? I thought she hated you.

JP: I have no clue what had happened. First we were patrolling the corridors talking about what ever comes to mind. It was about transfiguration. I told Lily that I could help her. Then that's when she said 'Sure, meet up at the Three Broomsticks'. After that she said nothing else on the subject.

SB: So she asked YOU out?

RL: That's how I understood it.

JP: That's what I thought to. I think I'll stay in the Head's dorm tonight.

PP: I thought that you were supposed to stay there every night.

JP: I was respecting Lily, because the first week of term she told me she didn't want that.

SB: I miss the old you.

RL: No. That one annoyed Lily to the max. This one respects her.

JP: I guess I just stopped trying to impress her.

PP: You are so confusing Prongs.

JP: Thanks.

LE: I was going to stay in the Heads dorm tonight.

JP: Oh, if you don't want me in there…

LE: No, its fine. We have to finalize the menu.

JP: Well, I better get down there. It is getting late.

LE: You know, I never understood why you boys write to each other when you are in the same room.

SB: Because we don't want some people overhearing our conversations.

LE: Yet you yell out in the middle of class.

SB: Yeah, that's fun.

LE: Anyway, can you believe we only have one term left here at Hogwarts?

PP: I am going to miss the House-Elfs cooking. Speaking of that, I have to go. Bye!

LE: Bye Peter.

SB: Bye Wormy!

RL: I think I am most going to miss not being judged for what I am.

LE: That must be tough for you.

RL: It is.

SB: He had to wait until the end of second year. Even then _we _found out.

RL: I said that I couldn't tell you.

LE: Don't push him Black. It was his choice to tell.

SB: When did you even find out about it?

LE: Middle of first year.

SB: WHAT!

RL: You told me start of third year.

SB: You seriously couldn't have found it out before us.

LE: I actually paid attention to him leaving and when he left.

RL: So you lied to me?

SB: So did we. But we never marked it at first.

LE: Fine, do you want to _exact _time I figured it out?

RL: Yes please.

SB: Better have not have been before us.

LE: When I was friends with Sev-Snape, then he always told me about how your little group was always sneaking out, and how Remus always had some relative sick and he always seemed a bit sick as well. I told him that it didn't really matter, but then I started to keep track. I realized that it was always a day before a full moon. Then I looked up the symptoms and knew then what you were. It was in the middle of second year, but I didn't believe it was true till the start of third year.

JP: How do you write all that so quickly and still have perfect handwriting?

LE: It just comes naturally to me, I guess.

SB: So technically, you didn't find out before us.

LE: Actually I did. I found out in the middle of second year, you were at the end. I just didn't believe it.

RL: So it wasn't a lie?

LE: It wasn't, but it wasn't exactly full truth.

SB: You still lied.

LE: Fine if I am confessing on what I know. Then I know that you, James, and Peter are all illegal Animugus!

JP: How did you find that one out?

LE: I saw you.

RL: Did anyone else see?

SB: How?

LE: No, and I was sitting in my favorite tree when I saw Peter turn into a rat.

JP: In the dead of night?

LE: I saw Remus come out with Madam Pomfrey and I was curious as to where he went. I just wanted to make sure he came out all right. Then I saw all of you. As soon as I saw you and Black change then I went back inside.

JP: You never told us?

LE: I would have, but I have actually been thinking that was just a dream. But you just confirmed it.

SB: You could have said that to start with!

LE: It's not like I am going to tell anyone.

RL: Have anything else you would like to share with us that you know?

LE: No, I think that's all.

"Well, Grandmum sure knows a lot of secrets." James said.

"But it's cool she never told." Fred said.

"Yeah it is."


	7. Chapter 7: Sirius and The Random Convers

**Sirius: Great chapter title.**

**Lily: You must always try to give him a bigger head, don't you Witch07?**

**James: You were talking to yourself, weren't you Sirius?**

**Sirius: Not my fault no one was replying back to me. Oh, I almost forgot. Witch07 doesn't own my sexy self or the others.**

**James: Others? I'm more sexy then you.**

**Lily: I can't believe they are fighting over this.**

**Sirius: No I am!**

**James: I am!**

**Sirius: I am!**

**James: I am!**

**Sirius: I am!**

**James: I am!**

**Sirius: I am!**

**James: I am!**

**Lily: Please enjoy, because I might kill these boys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 7: Sirius and The Random Conversations**

"Well, that was close." Fred muttered.

"Yeah, Teddy just had to barge into the room." James said.

"At least you were fast enough to wipe the parchment." Fred said. "Anyway, I solemnly swear it is time to write notes."

_The Marauders would like to present;_

_Marauders notes!_

JP: Time for Hogsmeade!

RL: Thank you for reminding all of us.

SB: You know Evans is probably just going to be looking at dresses.

JP: Short and revealing. *Evil smirk*

LE: No, James.

JP: I always forget that you have one.

SB: Thanks to Remus

RL: I just told Lily what it was, get over it.

JP: Hogsmeade time! Bye!

SB: I'm carrying my paper around with me. Even though no one else will be writing. So, hi to anyone reading this. I hope that if you got this then you got the Marauders Map. Then have the Invisibility Cloak, but then that would have to make you Prongs kid. Or Prongs' Kids' kid. That will be the ultimate prankster group. If you have that then having this you probably are someone that I would want to meet. But depending when you are reading this, will say if I'm around. I figure I still am. Or any Marauder you could show it to. I just think that us starting this sooner would have been better. But Moony had just gotten this idea in the start of seventh year. Okay, to much writing. I'll be back later.

SB: *Five hours later* Would have been back sooner but got snogged a few times. Back in Hogwarts now.

RL: Padfoot, stop talking to yourself.

SB: FINALLY! Someone else!

RL: I have been here the whole time. I was watching you talk to yourself.

SB: And you didn't say anything?

RL: Nope, I enjoyed reading it.

JP: Today was great! Lily's dress is amazing! My tuxedo is scratchy though.

SB: I knew I was supposed to get something! Bye!

RL: He had been talking to himself.

LE: Thank you James. And of course he was Remus.

JP: I was serious.

LE: And your tuxedo looks very handsome on you.

*After the Ball*

RL: You guys did amazing!

JP: You helped set up!

RL: Only for the start, I had to er- leave.

LE: True, but you were back up for the ball.

RL: Only because I didn't want to miss it.

SB: Did you enjoy your date, Moon?

RL: Yes, she was sweet.

LE: Marlene enjoyed it; she keeps talking about you now.

SB: Mary should be getting back to the dorm soon, I'm on the way to our dorm now.

RL: I've been in our Dorm since the ball ended.

SB: Well, that's because you don't do anything _fun_.

RL: I don't want to know.

LE: I do not want to hear what you did to my best friend.

JP: Don't you share a room with her?

LE: Merlin, I do. Great.

SB: How about it, how did you like the ball James?

JP: It was fun, we got to dance.

SB: _Nothing _else?

LE: Sirius, I will go into your dorm and slap you. Unless you SHUT UP!

SB: So you did do something else?

JP: Sirius, take this from a fellow Marauder, shut up.

LE: All in all, today went well. I better go to bed now.

JP: Yeah, today was fun, but a lot of work.

RL: Yeah, it's time to go to bed.

SB: Are you leaving me alone, again? … Really? … Hello? … I see Remus laughing over at his bed… This is annoying me… I know they are all awake… Fine… So I heard that Remus gave Marlene a good snog. But he doesn't want to make things 'to serious' with her. I don't see why he doesn't want to make the relationship like mine. Mine are always great! Okay, no one will say anything to me. So I will go and get everyone wet. Bye!

RL: SIRIUS!

JP: SIRIUS!

LE: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INTO THE GIRLS DORM!

SB: Time to run.

"How _did _he get into the girls dorm?" James asked.

"That is beyond me, dear cousin of mine," Fred said.

"Are we going to show this to anyone else like Sirius suggested?"

"We can't, anyone else would take it from us."

"True."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a chapter being posted today for my excitement for PotterMore to open. Who else is excited? Or am I crazy and no one else is excited? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lily Evans Plots To Kill Siri

**Lily: I DO NOT! **

**Remus: Can I be in on it?**

**Sirius: OI! RIGHT HERE!**

**James: I'm siding with Lily on this. Can I be of your assistance?**

**Sirius: *gulp***

**James: Witch07 does not own any characters, but does own the evil plot to kill Sirius.**

**Sirius: WHY!**

**Lily: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 8: Lily Evans Plots To Kill Sirius Black**

"So dear cousin of mine. Are you ready for the next one?" James asked Fred.

"Why yes I am, are you ready?" Fred asked James.

"We are starting to sound like Uncle Percy. So let's stop."

"Agreed."

"I solemnly swear its time to pass notes." James told the piece of parchment.

_Marauders would like to present;  
>Marauders notes<em>

LE: I promise to kill Black the next time I see him.  
>SB: That's why I am not coming near you.<br>LE: HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE GIRLS DORM?  
>SB: You will never know.<br>LE: Remember that I am Head-Girl and Prefect.  
>SB: So?<br>LE: So I can easily get you in trouble.  
>SB: But technically I wasn't in the girls' dorm.<br>LE: Then 'technically' where were you?  
>SB: I was sitting on Mary's bed.<br>LE: Just sitting?  
>SB: For once, yes.<br>LE: That's a shocker.  
>SB: I can behave myself, you know?<br>LE: I find that hard to believe.  
>SB: Well it's true.<br>LE: Still how did you get on Mary's bed?  
>SB: Let's just say that these stairs don't know much about Animagus forms.<br>LE: You turned into a dog to get in?  
>SB: And it worked.<br>LE: So that's all it takes to go up the girls' stairs? I must go to McGonagall about that.  
>SB: But Minnie doesn't know about us being Animagus!<br>LE: Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went into the girls' dorm.

"Do you think Grandmum will tell?" James asked.

"Nah. She was probably trying to make a point to him."

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9: In Which Sirius Is Very Child

**Lily: Are you just noticing this?**

**Sirius: I love these compliments!**

**Remus: Mate, these aren't compliments.**

**Sirius: Yes they are.**

**Remus: No, Sirius, they aren't.**

**Sirius: They still love me.**

**Remus: Whatever you say. Anyway, Witch07 does not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Sirius: Enjoy my childish-ness!**

**Lily: That's not a word, Sirius.**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 9: In Which Sirius Is Very Childish**

"So if we became Animagus then we could go into the girl's dorm?" Fred asked James.

"From what Sirius said, yes."

"Awesome. I think I know what I want to do then."

"That would be cool. But we can't even make a Patronus yet."

"We will. Just you wait oh cousin. Anyway, I solemnly swear its time to pass notes."

_The Marauders would like to present;  
>Marauders notes<br>_

LE: So please control Black. I don't want to see him in there anymore.  
>JP: No problem Lily.<br>LE: Thank you. He wouldn't listen to me.  
>SB: Only because you were trying to blackmail<br>LE: Because you wouldn't listen!  
>SB: Because its fun!<br>LE: You're childish.  
>SB: Why thank you Evans.<br>LE: That wasn't a compliment  
>JP: To Sirius it was.<br>SB: Of course it was!  
>LE: Black?<br>SB: Evans?  
>LE: Shut up.<br>SB: Im shocked! Evans does not tell people to shut up!  
>JP: Sod off Sirius. Go annoy Remus.<br>RL: OI! Why must he annoy me?  
>JP: Because we don't want him<br>RL: I don't want him either!  
>SB: Does no body love Padfoot?<br>LE: Nope. Now leave us alone.  
>SB: Fine. Ill just go find Mary.<br>LE: No you won't.  
>SB: Why?<br>LE: Because Mary's sick in bed.  
>SB: Then I should be with her.<br>LE: I will tell McGonagall if you go up there.  
>SB: Minnie wouldn't do anything.<br>RL: Sirius. Shut. It.  
>SB: Let her tell. She won't. Because then shell have to get all four of us in trouble.<br>LE: Don't let me catch you doing it again, Black.  
>SB: Told you guys.<br>RL: Sirius. Shut. It.  
>JP: Can we please talk about something else?<br>RL: After Sirius leaves.  
>LE: And DOESNT come into the girls dorms.<br>SB: Fine I know when Im not wanted.  
>JP: Finally! Wait that means he's coming up here!<br>RL: Where was he?  
>LE: Not in the Common Room.<br>JP: Not in the dorm.  
>RL: Obviously not in the library.<br>SB: You should have asked me that before you banned me.  
>LE: It's not even like you listened. You're writing again.<br>RL: So where are you?  
>SB: Im in the cellar going into Honeydukes. Going to get some candy. Bye.<br>LE: Honeydukes? Today's not a Hogsmeade weekend.  
>JP: Merlin I wish Sirius would shut up.<br>LE: What is Black talking about?  
>RL: You're on your own James<br>JP: Thanks Moon. Thanks.  
>LE: So what is he talking about?<br>JP: Er- er. Um.  
>LE: What is he talking about?<br>JP: Sooo... you staying here for break?  
>LE: Yes. How about you?<br>JP: Nah. Going to go home. My parents just got back from an Auror mission.  
>LE: Exciting.<br>JP: More like scary. I never know if something's wrong.  
>LE: Oh. Wait a second! We were talking about Sirius!<br>JP: Damn. Fine. There are secret passageways out of the school. One of them lead to Honeydukes. That's were Sirius is.  
>LE: How did you find this passage?<br>JP: Come on Lils. You know that we cause mischief. So its only natural to know were passages are.  
>LE: Passages? As in more then one?<br>JP: Damn. I need to stop writing. Umm. Night Lils!  
>LE: Of course.<p>

"Do you think we should go and find this passage?" Fred asked.

"Why of course! Let us go now!"

Fred and James both wiped the paper and ran out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Remus Lives in the Library

**Remus: Should I take offence to this title?**

**Sirius: Yes! She used one of my lines! And not the liar Lily!**

**Lily: I am not a liar!**

**James: Lily is not a liar!**

**Sirius: What did you do to Prongs, Evans?**

**Lily: As I do not want to have to make you listen to these two fight then the disclaimer! Witch07 doesn't own Harry Potter, nothing at all!**

**Remus: And she would like to add that she is so very sorry for not updating. She has started school again, and couldn't get the notes in. And I still don't know if I should take offence.**

**Witch07: Don't take offence, Remus. I just needed a chapter title.**

**Remus: Well then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

**Chapter 10: Remus Lives in the Library!**

"TEDDY! What are you doing with that?" Victoire asked Teddy as he was holding a paper that was not unlike the Marauders Map.

"Found it in James and Fred's dorm." Teddy replied. "I know I have seen them with it a few time. But it is always empty when I try to see it. So it's something they are hiding for me."

Victoire was interested after that, the two of them both tried to open it for a while before calling defeat.

James and Fred choose that moment to walk in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The two eleven year olds yelled. James whipped out his wand and shouted a stunning spell that he had learned from Molly. Fred took the map and ran up the stairs. Once they were safely in there dorm, then Fred hit James with his bag.

"You just stunned our cousin! _And _your god brother." Fred yelled.

"I really don't need a Howler from my mother! She would have yelled at me for taking the map without knowing what it is."

"YOU STUNNED YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS! I THINK THAT WILL GIVE YOU A EVEN WORSE HOWLER!"

James stayed quiet, then cursed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS, FRED?"

Fred glared at James, then looked back at the paper that just got them in a whole lot of trouble.

"I solemnly swear its time to pass notes." James murmured.

_The Marauders would like to present;  
>Marauders notes<br>_

SB: I'M BORED!

JP: Go inform Remus of this.

SB: I did! He told me to tell you!

RL: You're welcome James.

JP: I am with Lily right now, I don't need this going off at the moment.

SB: Why didn't you tell me? What are you and dear Evans doing?

RL: Must you ask, Sirius?

SB: I must. Have you two had shag?

JP: No, why don't you go bother Mary?

SB: Mary? I broke up with her.

RL: See was the longest girlfriend you had, and you left her?

SB: Yeah. *Shrug* What is the point?

JP: I thought you actually like her?

SB: So? I like a lot of girls.

LE: I was just talking to Mary, and she informed me that she broke up with you because of the fact that you were caught with another girl.

JP: Which is it?

SB: I broke up with her!

RL: I think I would actually believe Mary more then you.

SB: BU- BUT! We are fellow Marauders! We maraud together!

JP: I actually believe that Mary wouldn't lie.

SB: You two Prongs?

LE: Ha! They are all on my side!

SB: Evil, you know I broke up with her.

LE: Goodbye, I must study for NEWTs now.

RL: Want to come to the library Lily? I found a charms book that might interest you.

LE: Sure, just after I'm done checking over James' potions paper.

RL: Okay, I will be in the usual place.

SB: Do you _live _in that place, Moon?

RL: No, its just that its Newts year and I cant fail.

SB: Well I have to leave. Bye Prong, Moon.

RL: Goodbye Sirius.

JP: Bye Pads.

"Nothing great happened, something better must happen next. Otherwise we just got in trouble for nothing." James sighed.

"Something better." Fred said in agreement as they continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well my apologizes again, as Remus explained why I haven't updated. I won't even be able to say that I will update faster, as I do not know if that is possible whatsoever at the moment. I have a really crappy computer. But until the next update, that may or may not be any time soon! Thank you for staying by this story even though I hadn't updated in a little over a month.**


	11. Chapter 11: Break Time!

**James: Finally! Christmas break is here!**

**Sirius: Time to bring our Marauding skills elsewhere.**

**Lily: Hey! Don't spoil anything.**

**Remus: Nothing will get spoiled.**

**Sirius: Oh and thank you if you are reading this right now because you had this story on alert. We disappear for a year and 4 months then just magically come back without any explanation. Because that is how things work around here.**

**James: Siriusly, though, a year to update a story that is only like *maybe* 1,000 words a chapter. Wow.**

**Sirius: Only I am able to make that joke, Prongs!**

**Remus: No one should be making that joke anymore, it got old after about the second week of first year. Anyway, Witch07 owns nothings of our entire universe, that all belongs to a lovely women named JK Rowling. **

**James: And Witch07 is also a failure at updating.**

**Sirius: Big fail.**

**Lily: Before Black and Potter say anything more, please enjoy.**

**Passing Notes**

**Chapter 11: Break Time!**

"I solemnly swear it's time to pass notes." Fred said.

_The Marauders would like to present;  
>Marauders notes<em>

**SB**: Where are you, Prongs?

**JP**: Kitchens, why?

**SB**: I just found something that you HAVE TO see! Be there in a minute.

**JP**: This is bloody brilliant!

**SB**: Thank you, thank you. *Bows*

**LE**: What are you two doing?

**RL**: I would like to know as well.

**JP**: Sirius just wanted to show me something.

**SB**: Come over to Prongs' house over break and you can see.

**RL**: Is it something illegal?

**SB**: Since when does something being illegal stop us?

**LE**: It really should

**JP**: It's not illegal, Lily, I swear.

**LE**: Then why can't you say what it is?

**PP**: Prongs! You have an owl in the Dorm for you. I can't see who it is from, though.

**JP**: I'll be there in a minute, Peter.

**SB**: Evans, where are you?

**LE**: Library, why?

**SB**: Wondering. Bye!

**LE**: You are being very suspicious.

**RL**: He always is.

**LE**: Are you going to be going home for the break, Remus?

**RL**: Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Are you?

**LE**: I wasn't going to but now I think I am. I don't think Petunia is going to be there though, she is with her boyfriend.

**RL**: So things aren't going any better?

**LE**: Not really, wish they would, though.

**RL**: Sorry.

**JP**: Lily, are we doing our rounds tonight?

**LE**: I was planning on it. Why?

**JP**: My parents were asking if I could come home tonight. But if we have rounds…

**LE**: No go on home. It's okay. I can have someone else come with me.

**RL**: I'll do it with you, Lily.

**LE**: See, you're covered. Go on home to your parents.

**JP**: Are you sure, because I can stay?

**LE**: Completely. Go.

**JP**: Thank you Lily, thank you Moony.

**LE**: Have fun.

**RL**: You're welcome, James. So, Lily, what time do you want to do rounds?

**LE**: Ten.

**RL**: Got it.

**LE**: Thank you, Remus.

**RL**: No problem.

**LE**: Well, I better get back to work.

**RL**: As should I. See you at ten, Lily.

**JP**: Padfoot! Where are you and why don't you have the mirror with you!

**SB**: When did this get hot when someone wrote?

**JP**: Just now.

**SB**: What do you need Prongs?

**JP**: Come pack, we are heading home.

**SB**: Coming.

"Good, now it is getting interesting." Said James with a smile.

**A/N: I am a fail. Just a fail. My last update was in September of 2011. I have no excuse. Seriously, though, if you are still reading this, then thank you. Just thank you. Review if you would like. I'm not going to promise a date for updates anymore (although I do already have the next three chapters written). Whenever I seem to do that, I never stay true to my word. All I will say is that you will see the next chapter in much much much less than a year (maybe in like a day?). **


	12. Chapter 12: Who Did It?

**Remus: I still don't believe either of you.**

**James: I was sleeping and you can even ask Sirius.**

**Sirius: I'm hiding from you and refusing to come anywhere near you.**

**James: Yeah, you better be. Because when I get a hold of you, you are going to have your-**

**Lily: James! Do not say what I think you're about to say.**

**James: Sorry Lily. But you didn't see what Sirius did to me.**

**Sirius: It was hilarious!**

**James: No it wasn't! It was humiliating.**

**Sirius: Mr. Potter fixed you, didn't he? Anyway! Witch07 doesn't own my lovely spellwork or anything else of us, really.**

**James: Enjoy, as I track down Sirius and-**

**Lily: James!**

**Passing Notes**

**Chapter 12: Who Did It?**

"I solemnly swear it's time to pass notes." James said.

_The Marauders would like to present;  
>Marauders notes!<em>

**Paddy**: Prongs is sleeping right now and I am bored. I have no idea why I am up at such a terrible hour but I really don't think anyone else is awake. I've already played with some different transfigurations on him, but I'm bored now.

**Paddy**: Hang on—who messed with my name? Why is my name 'Paddy' that sounds like something disgusting.

**MooMoo**: It sounds like a baby would say your name.

**Paddy**: Nice name, Moo Moo.

**MooMoo**: This isn't funny, Sirius. Fix it.

**Paddy**: I DIDN'T DO IT! IF I DID THEN MY NAME WOULD BE 'PADDY!'

**LilLils**: I am really surprised that you are awake this early, Sirius.

**Paddy**: I think that you have the best name, Lil' Lils!

**LilLils**: Black! What did you do?

**Paddy**: Why does everyone think I did something?

**MooMoo**: Because it's the kind of thing that you do.

**WormPe**: When did you lot leave Hogwarts?

**Paddy**: Worm Pee! I get it!

**WormPe**: What happened to our names?

**LilLils**: That's exactly what I was wondering.

**MooMoo**: Are you 100 per cent sure that James is sleeping, Sirius?

**Paddy**: He is.. well not anymore… Shit! Bye!

**Prongsie**: Sirius! Where the hell are you hiding?

**LilLils**: James, what did you do to our names?

**Prongsie**: Nothing. I've been sleeping. To which Sirius took advantage of, and I swear that when I find him I will get him back.

**WormPe**: What did he do?

**Prongsie**: Just now, he did aguamenti and levicorpus. While I was sleeping, I am currently not as masculine as I was when I went to sleep. And I cannot change back.

**MooMoo**: We have shared a dorm with Sirius for seven years, and yet you still let yourself fall asleep before Sirius without any protective spells around you?

**Prongsie**: I was tired, we were working on Sirius' er— new project for ages last night.

**Paddy**: Hey Prongs! Mr. Potter wants you in the Kitchen.

**Prongsie**: Come up here and fix whatever you did to me.

**Paddy**: Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are coming up to you.

**Prongsie**: I hate you Sirius. I really do.

"Lil' Lils sounds like something that a Muggle rapper would be called." James said with a smirk. He had learned quite a bit about the Muggle culture from his Granddad Weasley.

"I think I like MooMoo and WormPe the best." Fred chuckled.

"I really would have liked to see a photo of what happened to 'Prongsie'. I think that that would have been a very interesting thing."

"I feel a future prank coming into the light."

"Defiantly." James said with an evil smirk.


End file.
